LUST (LOVE UNDER SEARCH AND TRIAL)
by genie luciana
Summary: Rumah Tangga mereka dibangun bukan atas dasar cinta tapi cinta sepihak yang kuat bahkan bisa membuat hati pria yang ia cintai luluh meski dalam sehari-hari pria itu hanya ada bersamanya untuk bergulat di atas tempat tidur. Naru-Hina pairing. Rating M FIC PERTAMA. READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

LUST (LOVE UNDER SEARCH AND TRIAL)

Naruto-Hinata pairing

DISC : Masashi Kishimoto is the owner Naruto

Rating M

Naruto dan Hinata baru saja menikah…tanpa cinta, ralat cinta sebelah pihak. Naruto seorang direktur keuangan, pekerja keras dan seorang yang sangat mempesona. Well, ia sangat senang bermain wanita namun itu semua berakhir hingga ia bertemu gadis terakhir yang menjadi pacarnya saat ini. Hinata, gadis yang menjadi sahabat Naruto terpaksa menikahinya setelah pacar terakhir Naruto ditolak secara sepihak oleh keluarga Naruto. Naruto kesal karena tidak terima bahwa pacarnya diterima harus menerima bahwa Hinata yang akan menikah dengannya. Naruto marah padanya, mereka bertengkar hebat dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang hampir saja menampar gadis manis itu sebelum Neji mengambil Hinata dari Naruto. Hinata menolak dan menjelaskan tentang pernikahan mereka bahwa ia akan meminta agar pernikahan mereka dibatalkan dan Naruto memaafkannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto tidak terima bahwa sahabatnya itu malah membuatnya semakin susah. Yah, walaupun begitu terbersit rasa tidak enak terhadap Hinata, gadis itu gadis yang amat baik. Saat ia berada di bangku sekolah hingga sekarang, gadis itu selalu menjadi pendukung dan menasehatinya terhadap apa yang ia lakukan. Pelan-pelan ia berpikir, mungkin pernikahan ini tidak buruk juga baginya. Ah, ia berpikir mungkin lebih baik minta maaf pada gadis itu. Ketika ia tiba di rumah Hinata, ia tak sengaja mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam rumah. Saat ia mengintip tampak Hinata tengah berlutut di hadapan Hiashi. Hiashi tampak tegang dan menegur anak gadisnya itu. Ia sangat kesal karena Hinata memintanya membatalkan pernikahan itu. Hiashi lalu berkata bahwa Hinata seharusnya senang karena menikah dengan Naruto, pria yang ia tidak sukai sebagai menantu. Hinata menggeleng, ia tidak mau membuat pria itu terlibat masalah keluarganya. Hiashi mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka dan menerima lamaran Danzo.

Naruto yang mengintip kaget mengetahui Hinata dilamar oleh Danzo. Danzo adalah playboy tua yang menganut S&amp;M. Ia membayangkan bagaimana Hinata bisa bertahan hidup bila dia hidup dengan bandot aneh itu, belum lagi kabarnya Danzo gemar menjual perempuan bila ia sudah bosan dengan gadis itu.

Ia masuk menerobos saat Hinata tengah meneteskan air mata. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya dan terbelalak melihat pria yang ia sukai masuk ke rumah. Hiashi menampakkan muka yang datar, saat ia akan mengusir Naruto. Naruto malah datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengetahui mengapa Hinata menikah dengan Danzo. Well, ternyata keluarga itu berhutang pada Danzo dan gantinya Hinata wajib hutang itu sudah lama lunas berkat kerja keras Hinata dibantu Neji, kakaknya. Namun Danzo enggan menganggap hutang itu lunas dengan anggapan ia masih bisa mendapatkan Hinata karena gadis itu belum menikah. Hinata mendorong Naruto keluar dari rumahnya, namun Naruto tetap tak bergeming. Hari itu juga, Naruto menelepon kedua orang tuanya dan mereka datang melamar Hinata secara resmi.

Kedua orang tua Naruto senang sekali karena menantu mereka memang calon idaman mereka. Sebenarnya Hinata cukup senang bersama Naruto tapi ia tahu pria disampingnya saat upacara pernikahan ini tidak ikhlas sama sekali. Senyum lima jarinya yang biasanya terpampang, malah menjadi senyum palsu. Oh, ada yang tahu siapa pacar Naruto itu? Namanya Sakura dan saat ini Sakura tengah menggandeng Sasuke yang tampak berbincang seolah tanpa beban. Well, Hinata memang pernah menasehatinya bahwa Sakura sangat mencintai pria dingin itu namun saat itu, Naruto hanya mengejar Sakura dan mengacuhkan nasehat Hinata. Tiga bulan kepergian Sasuke ke luar negeri, membuat Sakura hilang arah dan waktu yang tepat buat Naruto mendekatinya. Mereka berpacaran 6 bulan sebelum akhirnya kedua orang tua Naruto menghendaki mereka mengakhiri hubungan dan disaat bersamaan Sasuke datang.

Sasuke datang dan mendekati Naruto untuk mengucapkan selamat. Ia juga berterima kasih sudah mau menjaga Sakura dengan baik selama ia tidak ada. Ia malah memamerkan cincin tunangannya. Ya, ia bercerita bahwa ia kemarin melamar Sakura untuk menjadi istrinya. Naruto yang tidak sabaran itu segera menghajar Sasuke sebelum Hinata dan Sakura datang melerai. Untung saja, mereka bertengkar di dekat kamar ganti sehingga tidak banyak orang di sekitar situ. Hinata membawa Naruto pergi dari situ, sementara Sakura mengobati Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum menang, ia berhasil mengalahkan pria yang selalu mengejeknya itu.

Mereka tiba di kamar pengantin mereka. Naruto mendorong Hinata ke tempat tidur dan mulai melucuti Hinata dari gaun pengantinnya. Jelas sekali Naruto tampak marah dengan kejadian tadi, buktinya ia masih saja memarahi Hinata sambil terus membuka pakaian Hinata saat ini hingga yang tersisa hanya pakaian dalamnya saja. Senyum sadis itu datang dan ia juga membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga membuat Hinata bingung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Naruto mengambil dasinya dan mengikat tangan Hinata di atas kepalanya Ia berbisik bahwa ia sudah membayar hutang Danzo dan memastikan pria itu tidak akan mengganggunya lagi tapi sebagai gantinya Hinata yang harus membayar pada dirinya karena ia tidak bisa bersama Sakura. Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto yang ini. Naruto yang ia kenali adalah pria konyol yang suka bercanda dengan dirinya, pria yang care dan tidak menyakitinya.

Naruto mulai menggerayangi Hinata sambil berbisik bahwa ia akan memastikan akan mengambil haknya sebagai suami. Perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata semakin sakit hati. Sudah berkali-kali dirinya minta maaf asalkan pria di atasnya ini menghentikan perbuatannya. Oh, itu hanya pikirannya saja karena Naruto kini mulai menciumi lehernya dan menjilatnya. Ia meneruskannya hingga ke area payudara dan meremasnya. Sesekali ia menggigit dan menghisapnya, membuat Hinata menangis dan mendesah di saat bersamaan. Jika saja, keadaannya berbeda mungkin Hinata akan merasa senang tapi Naruto melakukan hal ini bukan karena cinta tapi rasa amarah. Tangan Naruto sudah kemana-mana, termasuk daerah intimnya karena celana dan branya sudah dibuka dari tadi. Bagian intim Hinata sudah becek dengan cairan dan pria di atasnya ini tersenyum sadis dan menggodanya dengan mengatakan bahwa ini masih permulaan.

Hinata semakin keras berteriak, oh lupakan saja Hinata. Kau lupa ya? Di rumah ini hanya mereka berdua saja. Yah, rumah ini rencananya memang jadi tempat tinggal Naruto dan Sakura jika mereka menikah nanti. Hinata berteriak karena saat ini, bagian bawah tubuh Naruto tengah menggesek bagian intim Hinata yang baru saja klimaks dari jari Naruto. Dengan satu tusukan, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan haknya. Hinata berteriak keras sambil menitikkan air mata, sesuatu yang keras dan besar memasuki dirinya dan berdiam di bawah sana. Naruto sedikit merasa kasihan dan berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit itu dengan mengecup payudara gadis itu. Perlahan rasa sakit itu berkurang dan Naruto menggerakkan dirinya lagi. Bagian bawahnya terasa panas dan berdenyut-denyut memijat organ intim pria di atasnya. Naruto menggeram, tubuh wanita ini memang menggoda. Lagi-lagi ia menciumi leher gadis itu sambil sesekali menggigitnya. Gesekan organ intim mereka terus berlanjut, bahkan dalam beberapa posisi setelah Naruto melepas ikatan tangan Hinata. Lihat saja saat ini, mereka tengah berpangkuan sambil terus menusuk-nusukkan dirinya pada Hinata. Hinata menangis lagi karena Naruto malah bercerita dengan Hinata tentang Sakura. Hinata memeluk Naruto erat sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Suara Naruto tercekat antara nikmat dan sakit hati saat ia bercerita tapi Hinata tahu Naruto menangis karena pacarnya itu malah memperkenalkan Sasuke sebagai tunangannya selepas dari dirinya. Naruto kembali menindihnya dan bergerak beberapa kali sebelum ia klimaks dalam Hinata. Saat ia akan melepaskan dirinya Hinata malah memeluknya dan berkata bahwa jika memang Naruto memerlukan hal seperti ini untuk meredakan amarahnya ia bersedia. Sebersit rasa bersalah keluar dari hati Naruto, terlebih tadi ia sempat melihat betapa banyak darah keluar saat ia melakukan hal itu pada Hinata, pasti sakit sekali. Karena kecapekan, Naruto membiarkan dirinya berada dalam diri Hinata sejenak sampai ia tertidur. Hinata melihat ke langit-langit kamar mereka sambil sesekali mengusap rambut dan punggung Naruto.

Saat subuh tiba, Naruto terbangun dan merasakan rasa enak di bagian selangkangannya dan menyadari ia masih berada di dalam lalu menarik dari dirinya sejenak dan berbaring. Wanita itu ternoda olehnya dan air matanya keluar untuknya. Ya, Hinata selalu menangis untuknya. Ia sangat ingat terakhir kali Hinata menangis adalah saat ia kecelakaan dan koma. Kini gadis itu juga menangis lagi untuknya. Hhhhh, Naruto tidak tega tapi ia sangat kesal dan butuh pelampiasan. Sialnya tubuh wanita di hadapannya itu kembali menggodanya dan ia lagi-lagi menggenjot gadis itu dari belakang. Hinata yang awalnya tertidur perlahan tersadar ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berguncang dan daerah intimnya yang terasa nyeri itu seperti tersumpal. Belum lagi tangan genit yang meremas-remasnya dari belakang. Setelah 1 jam, sperma itu kembali masuk dan menghangatkan bagian dalam Hinata. Pria di belakangnya masih beberapa kali menggenjotnya untuk menghabiskan persediaan spermanya. Sebelum akhinya Naruto keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata memandang nanar dirinya dari cermin, beberapa bercak merah terlihat di leher dan dada, rasa perih di selangkangan dan cairan yang mengalir dari sana. Cukup bukti menyatakan bahwa mereka memang telah menjalani malam panas pertama, meski Hinata yakin itu bukan yang pertama untuk Naruto. Pria itu terlalu sering bermain dengan wanita dan Hinata tahu itu. Hinata mengambil baju dari lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar itu. Di dalamnya terdapat piyama yang Hinata pakai beserta dalamannya. Dengan tertatih, ia bergerak menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar itu dan membersihkan dirinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Saat Naruto masuk, istrinya itu tengah merapikan barang-barangnya yang tadi dibuka sembarangan oleh Naruto termasuk baju pengantinnya. Wajah dingin Naruto tampak jelas terlihat, belum lagi Naruto melemparkan botol kecil ke arah Hinata. Betapa kagetnya ia, itu adalah botol obat kontrasepsi. Naruto lalu berkata, ia tidak mau punya anak sampai kapanpun dan malam ini kegiatan itu terjadi hanya untuk ganti membayar hutang Hinata pada Naruto. Hinata tersenyum miris dan meminum 2 butir obat dari botol itu di depan Naruto sambil bergegas keluar setelah Naruto mengusirnya untuk tidur di kamar lain.

Hinata merenungkan semuanya malam ini. Cintanya menolak dirinya namun merebut harta berharganya. Pacar suaminya yang datang di pestanya tampak bahagia bersama orang baru sementara dirinya tersiksa karena suaminya tidak mencintainya. Ia merasa iri mengapa ada orang yang memiliki orang yang banyak dicintai oleh sekelilingnya. Tidak adil, sang ayah tidak menganggap dirinya penting dan hanya berurusan padanya bila hal itu menyangkut nama Hyuuga seperti saat keluarganya itu membutuhkan uang dan meminjam pada Danzo. Dirinyalah yang maju untuk meminjam dengan resiko Danzo dapat menjualnya, untung saja Neji yang saat itu berhasil dalam bisnis mau membantunya. Danzo membohongi ayahnya dan mengatakan bahwa hutangnya belum lunas dan wajib menjadi istrinya. Hinata tersenyum miris, setidaknya ia hidup bersama pria yang ia cintai, meski ia tersiksa. Ia memutar lagu di radio hpnya dan keluarlah lagu yang sangat sesuai dengan dirinya saat ini

_**Kubenci Kau Dengan Cintaku**_

Mungkin takdir ini terlanjur menunggu  
Diriku tak dapat menghindari  
Walaupun seribu bintang tinggalkanku  
Dan mentari tak bersinar  
Aku takkan mampu tuk lepaskanmu  
Mencoba sejenak ungkapkan  
segalanya yang telah terjadi

Duhai cinta tataplah aku di sini  
tetap menatapmu  
Walau perih terus kau sakiti aku  
Tetap mengharapmu

Mungkin benar bila aku tak berarti  
Dan dirimu terlalu berarti  
Walaupun pekatnya bulan gelapkanku  
Dan pelangi tak berpijar  
Wajahmu terlalu indah tuk kubenci  
Dan kuterus mencintaimu  
Engkau terus melupakan ku

Duhai cinta tataplah aku di sini  
tetap menatapmu  
Walau perih terus kau sakiti aku  
Tetap mengharapmu

Duhai cinta tataplah aku di sini  
tetap menatapmu  
Walau perih terus kau sakiti aku  
Tetap mengharapmu

Duhai cinta tataplah aku di sini  
tetap menatapmu  
Walau perih terus kau sakiti aku  
Tetap mengharapmu

**(By : Tito Cilapop)**

Hinata tertidur sambil mendengar radio yang perlahan-lahan mati. Sementara Naruto sulit berpikir. Ia terlalu terbawa emosi melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke namun ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah. Ia menyesal pada dirinya mengapa sahabatnya itu yang ia korbankan malam ini. Ia tahu hal yang mereka lakukan barusan adalah wajar mengingat status mereka tapi tidak pernah wajar bila mereka tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Oke setidaknya pada dirinya, ia tahu sahabatnya itu menyimpan rasa padanya saat ia bangun dari koma dan gadis itu terisak-isak menyatakan cinta. Naruto pura-pura tidak dengar saat itu, namun ia tidak menampik betapa bahagianya ia ada yang peduli saat ia yang saat itu hanya preman kampus kecelakaan. Arh, rasanya sulit dipercaya gadis itu sekarang adalah istrinya. Hinata itu bukan tipenya, gadis ehm wanita itu terlalu plain, sederhana, gaya pakaiannya sangat biasa tapi bila ia mengingat kejadian tadi ternyata Hinata itu surga tak terjamah. Sial, ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya lagi malam ini. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa berkas perusahaan dan mulai bekerja di tempat tidurnya.

Tak terasa Hinata tidur lumayan lama hingga matahari menyinari. Ia cukup kaget melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Saat ia keluar dari kamar, sudah ada pesan di pintunya dari Naruto yang mengatakan tidak perlu menunggunya makan malam. Rasa bersalahnya terpaksa membuatnya segera bergegas ke dapur dan membuatkan makanan. Makanan tersebut dititipkannya ke paman Iruka, asisten Naruto. Naruto yang menerima makanan dari Iruka tidak percaya Hinata masih mau membuatkan makanan. Iruka pun tidak percaya dengan Naruto saat ia melihat anak itu masih masuk kantor saat orang lain tengah menikmati cuti menikahnya. Dasar Aneh! Biarlah, ini lebih baik daripada ia jadi preman kampus yang bikin kepalanya pusing sampai-sampai Minato memintanya untuk membimbing Naruto dengan baik. Ah ini juga berkat Hyuuga cantik itu, ia bersyukur Naruto menikah dengan gadis bertekat kuat itu meski Iruka sadar Naruto tak memiliki rasa yang sama.

Kehidupan Hinata dan Naruto selepas hari itu kaku. Mereka jarang bertemu. Hinata kembali bertugas sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit. Ia disibukkan dengan kegiatan rumah sakit. Walau begitu ia masih saja perhatian dengan Naruto, ia sering meneleponnya untuk menanyakan kabarnya yang dijawab dengan singkat dan langsung ditutup. Kadang-kadang bila masih sempat, Hinata mengirimkan makan siang untuknya. Naruto tetaplah Naruto, ia berkencan dengan banyak wanita sebagai hiburan dan tak ada yang serius. Ia bahkan melirik salah satu CEO dari perusahaan lain, Shion. Gadis pirang itu cukup menarik hatinya dan mereka sering keluar untuk berkencan. Sialnya, ia tak bisa lagi seperti dulu yang bisa dengan seenaknya bercinta dengan leluasa. Tiap kali ia akan bercinta, yang ia bayangkan hanyalah Hinata. Tidak tahan dengan hal ini terus-menerus, ia nekat menjemput Hinata saat ia selesai bertugas. Hinata kaget bercampur senang karena Naruto menjemputnya. Naruto memaksanya masuk dan mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

Sesampainya di rumah, suaminya tak membuang kesempatan untuk melucutinya. Naruto malah kembali mengingatkan tentang janjinya bahwa jika ia perlu pelampiasan, Hinata akan bersedia. Hinata tersenyum miris, ia mengangguk dan melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Ia malah ikut melepaskan pakaian Naruto dan membantu suaminya ereksi. Hinata malu sekali, ia serasa menjadi wanita penghibur tapi ia sudah janji. Seorang Hyuuga tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Naruto lalu bertanya apakah ia masih meminum obat kontrasepsinya dan Hinata mengangguk. Obat itu memang masih ia minum sejak malam itu. Naruto membalikkan dirinya dan menusukkan dirinya dari belakang tanpa pemanasan. Rasanya sakit seperti malam pertama mereka, tapi Hinata menahan dirinya untuk menangis. Naruto mengerti dan menstimulasi daerah intimnya hingga terangsang bersamaan dengan keluar masuk dirinya. Istrinya hanya mendesah saat ia mendorong wanita itu sambil terus bergerak. Damn, rasanya seperti surga, Lorong sempit itu bagaikan memelintir miliknya. Setelah 45 menit bergerak ia keluar, dan sialnya ia masih merasa belum puas. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia merubah posisi Hinata hingga ia bisa berhadapan dan menggendong gadis itu. Gadis itu tersentak sentak saat ia berjalan. Naruto kembali ejakulasi saat ia tiba di kamarnya. Leleran lendir bening itu, masih terus keluar dari bagian intim Hinata. Pria itu malah membungkus tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya ke kamar Hinata sendiri.

Kejadian itu terjadi berulang kali, terutama saat Naruto tengah frustasi. Ia akan bercerita saat berhubungan seks dengan Hinata. Dan wanita itu hanya menghiburnya sambil tersenyum dan menyambutnya dalam pelukan hangat setelah mereka selesai. Mereka seperti sex partner saja, kecuali Hinata merasa kosong. Suatu kali Hinata mendapati Naruto kencan dengan Shion. Mereka tampak berbahagia dan tertawa bersama. Sudah lama rasanya Hinata tidak melihat senyum 5 jari Naruto sejak suaminya itu putus dengan Sakura. Pria itu lebih banyak terlihat muram, marah atau sedih saat bersamanya. Ia rindu melihat cengiran lebar pria itu sekali saja padanya. Senyum yang membuat Hinata lupa tentang tekanan batinnya. Ia ingin merasakan dicintai, bukan yang ia rasakan setiap kali pria itu datang padanya. Itu nafsu tak tersalurkan bahkan amarah. Hinata menjerit dalam hati agar Kamisama membiarkan dirinya lupa tentang apa yang ia lihat. Pria itu membuatnya terperangkap dalam hubungan ini.

Hari itu Kushina dan Minato datang berkunjung, mereka kaget melihat Hinata sendirian di rumah sementara Naruto tidak ada di rumah. Hinata terpaksa menelepon Naruto di kantor dan memintanya datang. Naruto kesal, ia terpaksa membatalkan janji dengan Shion. Shion merenggut karena gagal keluar bersama. Naruto tiba dan langsung disambut kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berbincang banyak hal termasuk kapan cucu mereka lahir. Naruto malah mengelak dan mengatakan mereka masih sibuk, Hinata tampak tersipu sekaligus sedih. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hamil sementara Naruto sendiri menyuruhnya untuk minum pil kontrasepsi setiap hari. Mereka lalu menghibur mereka sambil berharap bisa mendapatkan cucu dalam waktu dekat. Sesaat setelah pulang, Naruto kembali mengancamnya dan berkata, ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata memiliki anak darinya. Mereka langsung ke klinik dan di sana, Hinata malah diberikan suntikan kontrasepsi yang akan bekerja selama 3 bulan. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali ke kantor untuk bertemu dengan Shion dan berkencan lagi. Bersama Shion, Naruto serasa menemukan angin segar. Tidak seperti pada Hinata, yang ia temukan adalah rasa bersalah, nafsu dan amarah yang entah kenapa terus meluap. Karena itu, ia tidak pernah lama berada di samping Hinata. Ia langsung pergi saat kegiatan mereka selesai.


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya seorang dokter bedah muda masuk. Sabaku Gaara, seseorang yang sangat pendiam. Sikapnya itu membuat salah satu dokter junior, Matsuri tergila-gila dan langsung menguntitnya. Ia tersenyum karena mengingat masa lalu. Hanya gara-gara Naruto menyelamatkan dirinya dari preman, ia menjadi sahabat dekat pria yang kini jadi suaminya itu. Gaara menyapanya dan Hinata membalasnya. Ternyata setelah dekat, pria itu asyik juga diajak diskusi, tentu saja Matsuri ikut di dalamnya. Hinata membaca bagaimana Matsuri tampak kagum saat bercerita tentang aksi Gaara di ruang operasi. Ia bercerita tentang gerakan tangan yang tampak seolah tak terganggu dengan semua yang ada di sekitarnya bahkan ia juga ikut membantu asisten anastesi yang kebingungan saat itu. Lama-kelamaan Hinata mulai sadar, Gaara tertarik padanya. Pria itu mulai meminta diskusi saat mereka hanya berdua saja, mengajak Hinata makan siang bersama, bahkan memberikan bunga Lavender saat wanita itu terlihat lelah. Hinata kerap kali harus menolak agar tidak menyakiti hati Matsuri. Ia tahu benar rasanya bila berada di pihak Matsuri karena itu yang ia alami hingga sekarang. Ia lalu jujur pada Gaara bahwa ia sudah punya suami.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti, pria itu menarik napas dalam. Hinata lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan dan berkata bahwa ia seharusnya bahagia karena punya seseorang yang sudah lama menyukainya dengan tulus dan mungkin ada baiknya pria itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata lalu ke arah Matsuri yang saat itu menarik Gaara untuk makan siang, mengingat pria itu amat sangat sibuk. Gaara lalu tersenyum lalu berkata ia mengerti dan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk cinta yang tulus dari orang yang memang mencintainya. Matsuri menatap Gaara tidak mengerti tapi ia ikut tersenyum melihat pria itu tersenyum.

Sesabar-sabarnya seseorang, Hinata akhirnya harus menyerah setelah Naruto berani mengajak Shion dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah pembantunya. Ia mengurusi seluruh kebutuhan pasangan itu hingga Hinata pulang. Naruto malah tampak cemberut saat Shion pulang dan menyalahkan Hinata lagi. Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur di sana tanpa memperhatikan nasib Hinata yang tersedu-sedu di lantai. Subuh itu, Hinata menulis surat perpisahan dengan Naruto lengkap dengan berkas surat cerai sambil menghapus air matanya berkali-kali. Ia lalu pergi dari rumah tepat jam 5 pagi. Saat sudah cukup jauh dari rumah, ia merasa lega. Entahlah, mungkin karena Hinata merasa telah membebaskan Naruto dari segala tanggung jawabnya karena ia juga sudah memberikan sejumlah uang sesuai yang dibayarkan Naruto ke Danzo.

Naruto bangun dan bergegas mandi seperti biasanya. Saat keluar, ia baru sadar bahwa tak ada makanan di meja seperti biasanya. Hanya ada sebuah map, setumpuk uang dan sebuah surat. Setelah membacanya Naruto mendecih, ia merasa kesal bertumpuk-tumpuk. Ia biarkan saja uang itu tak tersentuh. Saat itu Naruto berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang akan berubah dari hidupnya. Sayang, perlahan tapi pasti perubahan itu selalu ada. Mulai dari dirinya yang selalu kelaparan saat jam makan siang karena tak ada lagi yang memasak sarapan ataupun mengirim makan siang ke kantornya hingga pelampiasan yang tak bisa ia lakukan pada perempuan manapun termasuk Shion, yang hingga saat ini hanya sebatas ciuman. Grr, Naruto kesal dan kesepian. Jika dulu saat Hinata masih ada di rumah, istrinya akan menyapanya atau bila saat ia terlalu capek untuk seks maka Hinata akan siap memijat tubuhnya dan hal itu ia lakukan tanpa rasa mengeluh walaupun Naruto tahu semalam ia tidak pulang karena tengah bertugas di rumah sakit.

Naruto mulai merindukan istrinya dan sering berkhayal tentang wujud istrinya itu. Kadang-kadang saat ia pulang, ia melihat bayangan Hinata menyambutnya atau mendapati bayangan Hinata tengah menangis sedih seperti saat ia tengah memarahinya. Tergerak hatinya menghapus airmata itu dan sontak bayangan itu hilang. Saat ia memasuki kamar itu, ia sering merasakan suara napas pendek-pendek di dekatnya atau pun merasa ada lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang seperti yang Hinata lakukan dulu tapi selalu ditepisnya dan Hinata selalu ditinggalkan sendirian di kamar itu saat mereka selesai berhubungan. Saat ia membalikkan diri, bayangan Hinata yang memandangnya sendu terlihat. Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga kemarin ia putus dengan Shion karena merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Tidak hanya itu, surat cerai itu sudah dirobek-robek.

Saat ia tertidur, bayangan masa lalu terulang dalam mimpinya. Saat itu, ia baru selesai dari komanya dan beberapa minggu setelahnya ia diizinkan pulang. Hinata dengan senang hati, ikut mengantar. Kushina dan Minato sangat gembira melihat Hinata ikut mengantar dirinya. Saat diantar masuk ke kamarnya dan disuruh tidur, ia malah tidak mau tidur. Saat itu, ia kesal sekali dengan orang yang menabraknya dan berniat menghajar orang itu bila bertemu. Ia yakin orang itu adalah musuh-musuhnya. Hinata ikut membujuknya untuk istirahat dan memintanya untuk tenang. Dirinya malah ngambek tapi Hinata berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar ia bisa tenang. Dia saat itu iseng dan berkata ia ingin mendengar gadis itu bernyanyi agar ia bisa tidur. Ia sangat ingat wajah gadis itu memerah malu tapi ia mengangguk. Perlahan suara indah itu terdengar.

**"Only Hope"**

_[Written by Switchfoot]_

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Saat itu Naruto terbangun dengan keringat dinginnya. Lagu itu…ya lagu itu memang lagu yang sering istrinya nyanyikan saat dulu ia sulit tidur. Ia mencari lirik lagu itu dan terdiam saat melihat liriknya. Judul lagu itu mengingatkannya saat keputusannya untuk melamar istrinya itu. Saat itu, Naruto memang satu-satunya harapan Hinata. Bukan hanya untuk membereskan hutangnya dan membebaskan dirinya dari Danzo tapi juga untuk hidup bersama orang yang sudah lama ia cintai. Naruto pun tahu itu tapi ia sendiri yang menghancurkan harapan itu saat hari pernikahan mereka tapi yang mengagumkan adalah bagaimana Hinata bertahan terhadap keluh kesahnya, pemaksaannya saat mereka berhubungan, ia sungguh wanita yang kuat. Masih terbayang ekspresi sedih Hinata saat ia berkata pada istrinya itu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah punya anak dari Hinata dan menyuruhnya meminum kontrasepsi atau saat ia melihat Hinata disuntik hormon agar tidak hamil.

Hinata tengah berada jauh dari Naruto, berkat kebaikan hati Tsunade. Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti pelatihan di kota lain selama 3 bulan. Jujur saja sebagai orang yang sangat mencintai Naruto, jauh dari pria itu adalah hal terberat tapi ini hal terbaik daripada terus tersakiti terus-menerus. Meski kadang-kadang ia masih menelepon Iruka untuk memastikan suaminya itu baik-baik saja dan merahasiakan teleponnya. Ia sangat rindu dengan Naruto yang dulu, meski ia adalah preman kampus tapi senyumannya membuat Hinata tenang. Pelukan yang menenangkan dirinya seperti saat dulu ia kuliah, ia tidak peduli bila semua orang mengatakan dirinya aneh asalkan ia bisa bersama pria itu. Naruto yang ia kenal, memang playboy, preman tapi ia selalu berusaha menenangkan Hinata bukan pria kasar yang selalu ia temukan saat pulang.

Di kota yang baru, ia menemukan sahabat baru. Sepasang gay, Shino dan Kiba. Mereka sebenarnya adalah pasien Hinata tapi tak banyak yang mau menangani mereka mengingat mereka gay. Hinata tak pilih-pilih dan tetap mengobati mereka, bahkan mampu membuat mereka untuk tes HIV. Setelah 3 kali tes berturut-turut, Hinata tampak senang karena mereka HIV negatif. Mereka sangat berterima kasih dan Hinata pun juga memberikan info mengenai penyakit itu pada mereka agar berhati-hati. Hinata bahkan bisa masuk ke komunitas mereka dan membagikan info pada mereka. Mereka sangat menerima Hinata. Untunglah setidaknya, pikirannya tentang Naruto sedikit hilang.

Saat Hinata berjalan-jalan, ia melihat beberapa orang tua muda mengajak bayi mereka jalan-jalan. Wanita itu sungguh iri, kapan ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Berjalan-jalan bersama bayi mereka, ditemani suami yang perhatian. Hinata mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah bukan istri lagi, tidak bahkan sejak awal Naruto sudah mengatakan ia tidak mau punya anak. Pundaknya ditepuk, Shino dan Kiba sudah ada di situ. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Mereka menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Hinata menggeleng dan berkata bahwa ia tak apa. Mereka lalu membelikan Hinata roti Cinnamon Roll, Hinata menerimanya sambil tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada mereka sudah mau menemaninya selama di kota ini. Mereka malah membalasnya dengan memeluk Hinata. Bagi mereka, Hinata seperti adik perempuan mereka yang harus dilindungi dan disayangi. Mereka bahkan berkata akan merindukan masakan wanita itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Pesawat Hinata mendarat kembali ke tempatnya bekerja. Tiga bulan tanpa melihat Naruto, tentu membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Tapi ia tahu mungkin saat ini mantan suaminya itu sudah ada pengganti. Saat ia bergerak turun dari eskalator, sepasang safir biru membelalakkan matanya. Dengan cepat, ia meninggalkan melawan arus dan melompat untuk mendapatkan istrinya itu. Mata Hinata kaget, ia melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan tergesa-gesa pergi dari situ. Acara kejar-kejaran itu masih berlangsung hingga keluar bandara. Sebenarnya hari itu, Naruto hendak pergi menghadiri acara bisnis tapi sambil mengejar Hinata, ia sempat menelepon Iruka untuk menggantikannya. Pria setengah baya itu menepuk jidatnya setelah mendengar keputusan Naruto itu.

Saat melihat Naruto sudah dekat, Hinata nekat berlari dan Naruto menyusulnya. Hinata kaget saat melihat mobil yang bergerak menuju Naruto dan tanpa sadar berbalik dan langsung mendorongnya. Naruto sedikit syok saat Hinata mendorongnya namun ia lebih kaget lagi melihat kepala Hinata berdarah. Hinata hanya mengigaukan namanya dan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Naruto kini menangis sambil berteriak minta tolong. Istrinya ini, bahkan masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya bahkan saat dirinya sendiri terluka. Naruto bahkan memegang tangan Hinata saat berada dalam ambulans. Saat mereka tiba di rumah sakit, Hinata segera diperiksa dokter begitu juga dirinya. Naruto hanya mengalami luka lecet di tangannya sedangkan Hinata segera diobati dan kepalanya difoto CT-Scan. Naruto minta Hinata dirawat meski kata dokter, tidak ada perdarahan otak atau di tempat lain.

Sepanjang sore, Naruto menunggui Hinata yang tengah tertidur. Tampak dahinya diperban dan beberapa luka lecet dan memar di badannya. Mungkin seperti inilah, perasaan Hinata saat menunggui dirinya di rumah sakit. Sambil memegang tangan Hinata, Naruto meminta maaf pada Hinata dan berkata ia ingin Hinata bersamanya lagi. Ia janji kali ini hanya mereka berdua dan ia akan setia. Kadang-kadang Hinata sesekali mengigau sambil menangis bahwa Naruto meninggalkan dirinya. Naruto memegang tangannya dan berkata lagi ia tidak pergi kemana-mana. Keesokan paginya, Hinata bangun dan mendapati warna kuning di samping tempat tidurnya. Pria yang dapat ia kenali sebagai suaminya, itu masih terlelap. Dengan ragu, ia mencoba menyentuh rambut kuning itu tapi ia tahan. Hinata merasa bahwa ia tidak berhak hidup bersama pria itu lagi karena ia bukan istrinya lagi.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat Naruto mengambil tangannya dan meletakkan tangan itu di atas kepalanya. Naruto sudah bangun rupanya dan ia sempat mengamati bagaimana Hinata ingin menyentuh rambutnya tapi tidak jadi. Naruto bergegas memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Hinata. Hinata terkejut saat melihat yang memeriksanya adalah Matsuri dalam keadaan ehm hamil. Matsuri tampak tersenyum, sebuah senyum keibuan. Ia berterima kasih pada Hinata yang sudah mau membuka hati Gaara untuk dirinya meski awalnya pria itu menganggapnya seperti serangga pengganggu. Well, hasilnya 1 bulan, pendekatan Gaara melamarnya dengan berani di depan neneknya. Meski awalnya ragu, tapi pria pendiam itu tetap meyakinkan dirinya mencintai Matsuri. Oh bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagianya mereka sekarang. Gaara tipe pria yang sangat setia dibalik penampilannya yang pendiam itu, oke sedikit posesif bila ada dokter lain yang dekat dengannya.

Setelah memeriksa Hinata, Matsuri memutuskan bahwa Hinata bisa pulang 2 hari lagi. Saat selesai diperiksa Naruto masuk dan bertanya keadaan Hinata. Hinata menjelaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tak lama lagi akan pulang. Ia akan menelepon Neji untuk menjemputnya. Naruto menggeleng, sambil berkata Hinata masih menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami. Hinata menganga, bukankah ia sudah memberikan surat cerai pada Naruto namun suaminya tegas menjawab bahwa Hinata tak akan bercerai darinya. Hinata menangis, ia sudah siap untuk bercerai tapi mengapa pria ini masih menahannya. Naruto melihat itu, menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk benar-benar mengusap air mata di wajah cantik Hinata dan serasa deja vu. Ia memang pernah mengusap air mata gadis itu sesaat setelah ia menyelamatkannya dari musuh-musuhnya sesama preman saat mereka kuliah dulu.

Naruto meminta maaf padanya untuk semua yang terjadi padanya. Mulai dari malam pertama mereka yang buruk dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Hinata kembali pusing dan Naruto membantunya untuk tidur kembali dan mengecup keningnya yang dibalut perban. Air matanya kembali membanjir. Suaminya itu tidak pernah mencium dirinya selain saat mereka berhubungan seks, itupun hanya bagian leher ke bawah hanya untuk merangsangnya namun ciuman sayang seperti ini tak pernah ada untuknya. Ia hanya pernah melihat sekali, dan itu ditujukan untuk Sakura. Pria itu hendak menghapus air matanya namun Hinata malah membelakanginya. Naruto mengerti dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Suara petir menyambar-nyambar dan hujan turun dengan deras. Pertemuannya kembali dengan Naruto membuatnya lega sekaligus takut. Lega karena Naruto baik-baik saja dan takut karena Naruto tidak mau melepaskan dirinya dan ia takut kembali disakiti. Rintik hujan itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan saat ia belajar bersama di rumah Naruto. Iruka yang mengajar dengan penuh semangat, malah membuat Naruto ketiduran karena di luar hujan. Iruka menjitak Naruto dan dengan cengiran 5 jarinya ia malah berkata saat hujan yang terbaik adalah tidur. Iruka rasanya pengen pingsan mendengarnya, jika bukan karena Minato ia sudah undur diri kemarin-kemarin. Hinata tersenyum lucu mengenangnya. Kenangan yang lain saat hujan adalah saat Naruto baru pulang berkelahi sore itu, Hinata menyeretnya ke poliklinik dan mengobatinya di sana sekaligus menyuruhnya mengganti baju agar tidak masuk angin dan mentraktirnya ramen panas buatannya sendiri. Naruto tampak senang saat itu dan berkata bahwa suatu saat nanti Hinata akan menjadi istri yang ideal dan orang yang mendapatkannya adalah orang yang beruntung. Nyatanya, orang yang mengatakan hal itu dulu, malah membuatnya sakit hati setelah mereka menikah. Saat yang bersamaan suara lagu menalun samar.

_**HUJAN**_

Rinai hujan basahi aku

Temani sepi yang mengendap

Kala aku mengingatmu

Dan semua saat manis itu  
Segalanya seperti mimpi

Kujalani hidup sendiri

Andai waktu berganti

Aku tetap tak'kan berubah  
Aku selalu bahagia

Saat hujan turun

Karena aku dapat mengenangmu

Untukku sendiri ooohhh..ooo  
Selalu ada cerita

Tersimpan di hatiku

Tentang kau dan hujan

Tentang cinta kita

Yang mengalir seperti air  
Aku selalu bahagia

Saat hujan turun

Karena aku dapat mengenangmu

Untukku sendiri ooohhh..ooo  
Aku bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari

Karena hujan pernah menahanmu disini

Untukku ooohhh...

**(Utopia)**

Di tempat lain, Naruto juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Ia mengingat beberapa kenangan bersama Hinata. Sejak menikahi Hinata, ia lupa bahwa gadis itu memang selalu memperhatikan dirinya. Kenangan tentang dirinya diobati oleh Hinata di poliklinik membuatnya tersindir sendiri. Ia pernah berkata bahwa Hinata akan menjadi istri yang ideal dan siapa pun yang menikahinya nanti adalah orang yang beruntung. Tapi saat dirinya yang menikahi gadis itu, ia malah menyakitinya. Ia janji…ia akan menghargai wanita itu, kalo perlu ia tidak akan berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Ia akan membuat Hinata bahagia bersamanya.

Saat mereka bisa pulang, Naruto mengantar Hinata ke kamar dan Hinata meminta Naruto untuk meninggalkan dirinya. Naruto meninggalkannya lalu tak lama kembali dengan semangkuk bubur ayam hangat dengan beberapa obat. Hinata masih trauma, ia masih memandang nanar beberapa butir obat. Hal itu membuatnya muak dan mengingatkannya tentang obat kontrasepsi yang harus ia minum setiap harinya agar ia tidak hamil namun ia menyembunyikan perasaannya dan meminum obat-obatan itu. Hinata malah meminta obat tersebut pada Naruto, namun suaminya tampak terluka dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak perlu meminumnya lagi. Hinata bersikeras lagi hingga Naruto memberikan obat itu. Hinata meminumnya dan tidur.

Setelah 1 minggu cukup istirahat dan lukanya sudah tidak parah, ia kembali memasak untuk Naruto. Jika dulu Naruto jarang di rumah kini pria itu lebih memilih ada di rumah dan mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan yang kini lebih banyak ditolak olehnya. Hinata lebih suka berjalan-jalan saat malam hari saat Naruto sudah tidur. Ia kadang-kadang berjalan di taman sendirian sambil menangis. Menurutnya Naruto melakukan semua kebaikannya karena rasa kasihan atau rasa terima kasih untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat Naruto suka padanya.

Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Konoha clubbing. Suara music berdentuman menyambutnya. Hinata lumayan sering ke sini bersama Kakashi, bodyguard Naruto untuk menggeretnya keluar. Awalnya ia ragu, tapi mungkin ini saatnya ia bisa menjadi wanita idaman suaminya itu. Wanita gaul dan menggoda. Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju lain yang lebih seksi. Tak lupa sepatu hak tinggi hitam. Rambutnya yang panjang, ia ikat tinggi. Ia berdandan malam itu. Oh hei ada yang bingung darimana Hinata tahu merubah penampilannya? Salahkan saja Kiba dan Shino yang mengajari dirinya berdandan. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga memilihkan baju pendek itu saat mereka pergi clubbing bersama dulu. Namun saat itu Hinata menolaknya. Kini Hinata masuk dengan sedikit gemetar, ia ingin belajar bagaimana menjadi wanita yang bisa menarik perhatian Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Saat ia duduk bartender bertanya tentang pesanannya. Ia mencoba trik Kiba dengan mengedipkan matanya pada bartender muda itu. Bartender muda itu hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa seorang pemula terlalu cepat untuk menggodanya. Hinata jadi malu, walau begitu bartender itu memberinya minuman juga. Jus jeruk dengan 1 sendok Martini. Hinata tersenyum manis dan menyesap minuman itu. Seketika Hinata merasa tubuhnya lebih menghangat. Ia merasa bersemangat. Ia melangkah dengan gontai sambil mengikuti hentakan musik. Ino, salah satu karyawan Naruto kaget melihat Hinata tengah bergoyang di lantai dansa. Ia pun menghubungi Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Naruto merasa perlu bicara lagi dengan Hinata dan sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Ino bahwa ia melihat istrinya tengah ada di sebuah klub malam. Ia langsung mengetuk kamar istrinya dan mendapati kamar itu kosong. Naruto bergegas mengganti bajunya dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia harus tampil keren jika benar istrinya ada di sana. Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh wanitanya. Sampai disana ia melihat Hinata dikelilingi banyak pria dan bergoyang nampaknya penari profesional. Tak lama, sebuah lampu sorot mengarah pada Hinata diiringi sebuah lagu baru yang lebih menghentak.

**Fashionista**

Everybody line up

The show is about to start

Places, the show is about to start

You have to show a look

Have a look, or give a look

Faces, beautiful

No one ugly allowed

Are you ready? Here we go

Fashion is the art, designers are the gods

Models play the part of angels in the dark

Which one of you would ever dare to go against

That beauty is a trade and everyone is paid

Fashionista, how do you look?

Fashionista, how do you look?

New York, London, Paris, Milan

Tokyo, I think it's in Japan

Asia, Malaysia, Las Vegas to play

LA, if you pay my way

Fashionista, how do you look?

Fashionista, how do you look?

Fashionista, how do you look?

Fashionista, how do you look?

Who you wearing?

Sean John, Calvin Klein

Donna Karan's fashion line

Valentino, YSL

Ferragamo and Chanel

Holsten, Gucci, Figla, Rucci

Don't forget my Pucci

Fendi and Armani

God, I miss Gianni

Kenneth Cole, Michael Korrs

Mr. Ford I can't afford

D&amp;G and BCBG

Looking good is never easy

Alexander Perkovich

Naomi Campbell such a bitch

I wanna be Delgada

To fit into my Prada

Oscar de la Renta, Louis Vuitton

Imitation of Christ, beauty has a price

Fashionista, how do you look?

Fashionista, how do you look?

Fashionista, how do you look?

Fashionista, how do you look?

What are you wearing?

**(Jimmy James)**

Rasanya jika Naruto hanya mendengar Ino maka ia tidak akan percaya tapi apa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah realita. Istrinya tengah berpakaian seksi. Kemeja pendek dipadu dengan rompi hitam dan mini skirt merah cukup bikin darah berdesir belum lagi dipadu dengan goyangan menggoda seiring irama bikin Naruto tambah ketar-ketir. Istrinya yang terkenal paling kalem bisa seperti ini. Apakah istrinya itu begitu putus asanya hingga ia mencari hiburan di tempat ini? Ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri, ia dulu juga malah memberitahu wanita itu bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat untuk membuang sedih. Well, sebagian pacarnya dulu juga berasal dari sini sih.

Beberapa pria mulai mepet dengan tubuh Hinata yang tengah bergoyang. Gak boleh, enak aja main mepet istri orang, begitulah di pikiran Naruto. Ia segera masuk ke tengah kerumunan pria itu dan ikut bergoyang di belakang istrinya sambil melototi pria-pria di sekelilingnya seolah berkata jangan mendekati wanita ini. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata melingkari lehernya. Saat Hinata memegangi leher itu, Hinata merasa sosok di belakangnya familiar tapi ia menepis semuanya dan masih bergoyang. Makin lama, pria itu melingkari perutnya dengan tangannya dan parfum aroma kopi tercium. Hinata mulai tegang dan mulai melambat. Saat itulah Hinata berbalik dan tampaklah suaminya itu menunjukkan ekspresi heran padanya. Hinata segera berlari dari Naruto yang mengejarnya.

Naruto mendekat dan menangkap lengan Hinata saat lagu kembali berubah. Mereka berdansa dalam irama ballroom tango. Lagu I need to know, seolah cocok dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

**"I Need To Know"**

They say around the way you've asked for me  
there's even talk about you wantin' me  
I must admit that's what I wanna hear  
But thas jus' talk until you take me there, oh  
If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
Wonderin' if you're ever gonna take me there  
Tell Me What you're feelin' cuz I need to Know  
Girl you gotta let me know which way to go  
Cuz I Need to Know  
I need to know  
Tell Me Babygirl cuz I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me Babygirl cuz I need to know  
My every thought is of this bein' true  
It's gettin' harder not to think of you  
Girl I'm exactly where I wanna be  
The only things I need you here with me, oh

**(Marc Anthony)**

Naruto berusaha bertanya pada Hinata di sela-sela dansa mereka. Hinata berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari suaminya itu tapi Naruto malah semakin erat memeluknya. Hinata malah balik bertanya, apa yang membuatnya tahu keberadaannya disini. Naruto berkata bahwa ia khawatir. Hinata tertawa sinis sambil melepaskan dirinya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya tapi menyeret Hinata pulang setelah berganti baju. Hinata diam saja. Naruto memang suka tipe gadis seperti itu tapi Hinata tahu ia bukan gadis yang bisa seperti itu lagi. Naruto menyuruhnya keluar. Hinata, keluar dengan tubuh bergetar, ia tahu Naruto marah dan saat ia marah Hinata tahu akan berbuat apa. Saat Naruto menyuruhnya keluar, Naruto memang kesal dan sedikit membentaknya namun ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sangka. Hinata melucuti pakaiannya dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur Naruto dengan mata tertutup takut. Hinata berkata bahwa ia siap dihukum, sambil membuka paha mulusnya lebar-lebar.

Well, lelaki mana sih yang tidak tergoda dengan pemandangan erotis itu. Naruto saja memang udah terangsang sejak ia ikut menari bersama Hinata. Ia menarik napasnya, dan mengambil selimutnya dan menyelimuti Hinata dalam buntelan seperti rol gulung lalu ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasrat. Hinata kaget karena Naruto menolaknya namun heran karena Naruto mengunci kamarnya? Apa yang suaminya inginkan? Saat ia keluar ia mengambil dasinya dan menutup matanya sambil berbaring di samping Hinata. Ia lalu meminta maaf pada Hinata dan menanyakan alasan Hinata untuk pergi ke klub malam. Hinata terdiam dan air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Naruto meraba wajah Hinata dan mendapati wajah gadis itu basah. Ia sekali lagi menghapus air mata itu. Hinata mengatakan dengan suara parau bahwa ia ingin menjadi tipe idaman Naruto.

Hati Naruto seperti tertusuk seribu jarum. Hinata saja masih ingin berubah menjadi idamannya setelah semua ini terjadi dan perceraian tidak terjadi? Ia langsung menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya dan menjelaskan bahwa semuanya sudah berlalu. Ia tidak perlu gadis manapun karena ia sudah punya wanita yang bahkan dari dulu sudah ada untuknya. Gadis itu menyemangatinya meski ia tahu hati pria itu tak pernah ada untuknya. Naruto membuka dasi pengikat matanya dan menyadari matanya ikut basah saat menatap mata ungu itu menangis. Naruto menyatakan cinta malam itu dan memeluk Hinata sepanjang malam. Malam itu memang tidak ada seks tapi hati Naruto merasa jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Inikah rasanya mencintai dari hati?

Hinata diam-diam pergi dari kamar Naruto saat pagi menjelang untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang hilang segera bangun dan mencari ke seluruh rumah. Ia mendapati istrinya tengah memasak sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia lalu duduk di kursi makan dan mengamati istrinya dari belakang. Ia tak pernah menyangka begitu menariknya Hinata saat ia bekerja di dapur. Naruto merasakan rasa hangat mengalir saat wanita itu tengah berpikir tentang masakan lain untuk Naruto atau komentar bahwa ia harus memasak makanan enak agar Naruto tidak terlihat kurus lagi. Naruto tidak tahan dan ia memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan mengagetkan Hinata. Naruto menangis dan membuat Hinata heran dan minta maaf. Hinata mematikan kompornya lalu berbalik. Ia melap wajah Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa ia menjadi tidak ganteng lagi kalo ia terlalu banyak menangis, nanti tidak ada gadis yang mau. Naruto menahannya dan berkata bahwa ia sudah menemukan soul matenya pada diri Hinata dan mencium bibir mungil itu. Ciuman kasih sayang yang juga tak pernah sedikitpun Hinata dapatkan bahkan saat mereka menikah. Ciuman itu hanya rekayasa seolah-olah terjadi tapi Naruto hanya mendekatkan mukanya tanpa benar-benar bersentuhan.

Naruto membuatnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang disayangi. Kadang-kadang mereka sering berkencan saat keduanya tidak sedang sibuk. Saat sibuk, mereka masih saling menghubungi dan Naruto bahkan tidak segan-segan menggombal Hinata saat istrinya meneleponnya di kantor. Saking pengennya menggombal, Naruto bahkan minta diajari Kakashi dengan ancaman akan membeberkan hobi membaca novel mesumnya pada istrinya, Anko.

Suatu sore, sebuah undangan datang ke rumah Naruto. Undangan pernikahan Sasori dan Shion. Ia masih ingat Shion yang masih mencoba menggodanya beberapa hari sebelum putus dan akhirnya menamparnya setelah tahu kejujuran yang sebenarnya. Naruto merasakan ada yang memegang tangannya. Tangan Hinata, mengelus tangannya lembut seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Naruto akhirnya menghadiri pesta bersama Hinata yang memakai dress sepaha berwarna ungu. Hinata menyanggul rambutnya yang sudah dikeritng dan menyematkan hiasan rambut berwarna ungu hadiah dari suaminya yang serasi dengan kalung dan anting yang juga dari Naruto. Saat Hinata keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto hampir saja mimisan melihat betapa mempesonanya istrinya ini. Rasanya ia ingin mengurung Hinata dalam kamar itu dan meneruskan…ah tidak boleh. Ia tidak mau Hinata menjauhinya lagi karena itu.


	6. Chapter 6

Saat ia datang, ia langsung sadar semua pandangan ke arah Hinata. Naruto jadi kesal sendiri dan langsung menutupi Hinata dengan jasnya sambil memeluknya. Sontak semua mata seolah menghilang. Sementara Hinata bisa melihat kegelisahan suaminya, tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya penyebab keresahan Naruto bukan karena mantannya. Saat selesai berjabatan tangan dengan Shion dan Sasori, mereka pulang. Naruto kesal, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa ia begitu cemburu pada semua pria yang menatap nakal istrinya. Hinata berpikir mungkin dengan dirinya yang maju duluan, Naruto bisa melupakan sakit hati pada Shion seperti saat malam pertama dulu. Hinata mencium bibir Naruto dengan penuh gairah. Naruto kaget dan menjauhi Hinata, karena ia tidak mau menyentuh Hinata dulu. Hinata menatapnya sendu dan meminta maaf padanya tentang Shion. Naruto malah memeluknya dan menjelaskan bahwa ia saat ini sedang kesal karena sejak tadi banyak orang yang melototi tubuh Hinata sembarangan. Hinata malah terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto. Naruto malah menggelitikinya sambil tertawa, Hinata lalu mengusap wajah Naruto sambil tersenyum. Cengiran 5 jari yang ia sangat rindukan setelah sekian lama hanyalah emosi negatif. Naruto mengerit maksud Hinata dan mengambil tangannya lalu mencium tangannya itu.

Mereka berpelukan sambil berciuman hingga tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sama-sama berada di atas tempat tidur kamar Naruto. Naruto takut akan menyakiti Hinata lagi jadi ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun Hinata membalik posisi mereka dan menariknya berciuman lagi. Tangan Naruto mulai berani meraba bagian tubuh Hinata meski ragu. Hinata juga mencoba hal yang sama. Ia berbisik seksi di telinga Naruto bahwa ia ingin mencoba sekali lagi. Ciuman itu, turun dari dahi Naruto, bibir lalu ke leher arah jakunnya. Naruto yang tidak tahan membalikkan posisi mereka. Sambil tetap mencium Hinata ia bergerak membebaskan seluruh pakaian Hinata dan pakaiannya. Naruto tidak terburu-buru, ia ingin Hinata benar-benar siap untuknya. Setelah Hinata cukup basah untuknya, ia menyatukan diri mereka pelan dan merasakan inchi demi inchi tubuh mereka menyatu. Tak ada rasa sedih, Naruto tidak ingin Hinata merasa dilupakan lagi.

Ia bahkan menciumi wajah Hinata sebelum ia bergerak. Uugh, bagian favoritnya ini masih saja sempit. Mungkin karena sudah berbulan-bulan mereka tak melakukannya. Naruto punya ide lain, ia membiarkan istrinya yang menggenjotnya dari atas. Hinata tampak erotis sambil memeluk tubuhnya, wanita itu terus menggenjotnya. Belum lagi otot-otot di situ terus meremasnya. Hinata sampai lebih dahulu. Naruto menunggunya hingga ia pulih sebelum bergerak lagi. Tangan Hinata berada di kepalanya atau punggungnya menjangkau apa saja yaang bisa ia jangkau. Naruto membalik posisi mereka lagi hingga Hinata di bawahnya lagi. Tidak tahan dengan serangan Naruto, ia malah mencium bibir suaminya itu. Kedua pahanya pun sudah melingkar di pinggang Naruto agar lebih dalam lagi. Payudara Hinata pun tidak menanggur karena ia sudah hisap dan bagian intim Hinata menjepitnya lagi dengan keras. Kali ini ia memang harus keluar. Hinata mendesah, daerah intimnya hangat oleh cairan Naruto yang masih keluar terus. Hinata ikut klimaks dan meremas bagian tubuh Naruto di dirinya.

Naruto membelai wajah istrinya yang tampak cantik itu sambil berbisik bahwa rasanya ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan istrinya itu sedikit pun. Ia terpaksa mengaku, di pesta tadi ia sangat cemburu. Bahkan dalam 5 menit ia ke WC sudah ada orang mendekatinya untuk berbicara. Naruto tampak manyun membicarakannya. Hinata menarik wajahnya lagi untuk berciuman dan sesekali Naruto menggesekkan miliknya dalam tubuh Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto dalam-dalam dan tersenyum, ia justru merasa bahagia Naruto bisa cemburu padanya. Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum salah tingkah mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

Ia merubah posisi mereka dan menggenjot Hinata dari belakang dan membiarkannya tanpa mengeluarkannya. Hinata khawatir, terakhir kali seperti ini Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat tidur tanpa melihat wajahnya. Naruto melingkarkan lengannya diatas perut Hinata dan menggeser kakinya di sela kaki Hinata sambil meyakinkannya ia tetap berada di sampingnya. Tidur yang paling romantis dan sekaligus erotis. Saat Hinata bangun, Naruto masih ada di sampingnya. Ia membelai rambut pirangnya itu dengan lembut sudah lama ia ingin melakukannya. Naruto terbangun karena ada sentuhan hangat di rambutnya dan melihat kekasih hatinya yang tersenyum rapuh melihatnya. Naruto malah iseng dengan meremas tangan Hinata dan menciumnya.

Naruto malah mengajak Hinata bercinta di bawah pancuran air. Dasar mesum! Hinata menurut meski bagian bawahnya masih sakit. Naruto pun dengan hati-hati membawa Hinata ke kamarnya dan memakaikannya baju sebelum ia memasakkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Saat Hinata hendak meminum obat pencegah hamilnya, Naruto malah mengambilnya dan berkata mereka belum membutuhkan ini lagi karena penerus Namikaze sangat diperlukan. Naruto mengubah pikirannya terhadap punya anak. Ia bersyukur dengan semuanya ini.

Semua memang indah pada waktunya. Hinata hamil tidak terlalu cepat, setidaknya Naruto cukup waktu mempersiapkan mentalnya hingga 1 tahun sebelum Hinata benar-benar hamil. Anehnya justru Narutolah yang ngidam, ngidamnya pun adalah kesukaan sang istri. Roti Cinnamon Roll, sekarang menjadi menu favorit mereka. Naruto juga makin cerewet mengingatkan Hinata kontrol , padahal Hinata juga dokter kan? Putra pertama mereka diberi nama Bolt dan anak kedua mereka Himawari lahir 2 tahun setelah Bolt lahir. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka dari pernikahan rumit ini, ia bisa menjadi ayah atas 2 anak yang lucu-lucu ini. Tidak, ini lebih kepada kesabaran Hinata. Ia memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan mengecup keningnya sambil berkata terima kasih atas seluruh cinta yang ia berikan untuknya. Hinata tersenyum dan mencium kening Naruto dan membalas perkataan cinta padanya.


End file.
